


you & your pity

by maplemood



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, F/M, Forgiveness, Infidelity, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplemood/pseuds/maplemood
Summary: “The girl doesn’t fit in my bed."





	you & your pity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



“The girl doesn’t fit in my bed,” says Hades, and Persephone snorts.

“Well then.” Surely he don’t deserve any kindness from _her._ “Maybe you oughta get a bigger bed.”

Hades says, “She doesn’t fit in our bed,” his voice abrupt and heavy. And young. Young as the man who built their bedstead with his own hands, who would still plead with Persephone, get down on his knees for her. Almost as young as that.

Almost. “You old fool,” she says, her voice sounding thick instead of sharp, her hand aching to reach out, to cup itself to his weathered cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "How Long?"


End file.
